


«Тяжело в учении...»

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [18]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	«Тяжело в учении...»

Всё всегда начинается тихими, спокойными вечерами, когда, по идее, ничего из ряда вон выходящего не должно происходить. И этот раз исключением не стал.

– Брэд, уже полдвенадцатого. Может быть, мы всё-таки пойдём...

– Куда? – не отрываясь от монитора.

– Ну, если не на кухню, то хотя бы спать.

– Правильно, – машинально реагируешь ты, – на ночь есть вредно.

– А жить с тобой опасно!

– Это ещё почему? – возмущение настолько сильное, что ты даже переключился с работы на меня.

– Да потому что жить с тобой – это постоянная угроза голодной смерти. Игра на грани фола, а я, между прочим, на ответственном посту! Мне витамины нужны и кальций. С тобой же ешь не то что через раз, а чуть ли не через день.

– Ну иди, поешь чего-нибудь, – несколько затравленно отвечаешь ты.

– Да?! – меня уже понесло. – А чего-нибудь – это чего?! Что у нас есть в холодильнике, кроме замороженной пиццы?

– Так это Наги ходил за продуктами...

Кроуфорд, Кроуфорд, как это на тебя похоже – перекладывать все, что только возможно, на чужие плечи, голову и другие части тела. Ответить я уже не успеваю.

– Брэд, Шульдих, – несчастный голос, раздавшийся со стороны двери, возвестил о том, что виновник моей грядущей голодной смерти прибыл.

– Тебе чего? – раздражённо бросаю я.

– Помогите, пожалуйста, – ты предусмотрительно утыкаешься обратно в монитор, всем своим видом показывая, что тебя здесь нет, – тут вот задали...

– Что? – понятно, козлом отпущения опять буду я. На сей раз не выйдет, я могу думать только о еде.

– Надо найти, откуда и что значит, – как я и предсказал, именно мне протянул Наги солидных размеров книгу и исписанный нечитабельным почерком листок. Ну и кто тут оракул?

– Объясните значение данных идиоматических выражений и определите их первоисточник. С указанием конкретного мифа... – в лёгком ступоре продекламировал я. То ли это голод, то ли я просто сошёл с ума, но кто-то здесь явно не в себе.

– Наоэ, ты перегрелся? – даже ты оторвался от монитора. – Пойди и посмотри в Интернете.

«Ага, попался», – мысленно возликовал я. Теперь тебе не отвертеться.

– Да?! – обвиняюще воскликнул юный хакер. – А кто не оплатил Интернет за этот месяц?

– Я?! – в твоих глазах неподдельное возмущение. – Он!

Не моргнув глазом, переводишь стрелки на меня.

– Я?! – даже как-то растерявшись. Ну да, что и требовалось доказать. Ещё одно подтверждение моей гипотезы. И это наш лидер?! – Не знаю, – непонятно почему начинаю оправдываться, – сходи в Интернет-кафе.

– В полдвенадцатого ночи?! – логично возражает Наги.

– Наоэ, ложись сейчас спать. Утром я проплачу, встанешь пораньше и всё сделаешь.

– У меня первый урок начинается в девять, плюс час на дорогу. Мне что, вообще не ложиться...

– Подумаешь разок не поспишь, – тихо, как мне казалось, пробормотал я, но мелкий умудрился-таки расслышать и отреагировал мгновенно.

– А режим? Восемь часов сна и трёхразовое питание – на это имеет право каждый ребёнок!

– Кстати, о еде... – пытаюсь сменить тему на нечто более актуальное для меня.

– Потом, Шульдих, – обрываешь меня ты.

Потом?! Это я-то потом?! Ладно, дорогой, как скажешь, мы с тобой после поговорим.

– Ну так как? – требовательно спрашивает Наги.

– Не знаю, – сдаешься ты. Предпочитаю промолчать.

– А раз не знаете, вот и разбирайтесь, а я спать пошёл!

Окинув нас взглядом победителя и гордо подняв голову, разворачивается и медленно, с достоинством удаляется прочь.

– И что мы будем делать?

Ты трешь переносицу и поправляешь очки:

– Работать. Что там за задание?

– Перевести на нормальный язык идиомы и определить, откуда они взялись.

– И какие идиомы?

– Например, сизифов труд, авгиевы конюшни, троянский конь...

– Тихо, тихо. Это что? Мифы Древней Греции?

– Ну да.

– Шульдих, скажи честно, ты хоть что-нибудь помнишь?

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Ну ты же просил честно.

– Лучше бы ты солгал.

– Ты тоже ничего не помнишь?

Спустя какое-то время ты всё-таки отвечаешь:

– Да. Почти ничего. Про сизифов труд я, предположим, ещё соображу, – забрав у меня лист, ты просматриваешь список, – а вот про оседлать Пегаса – здесь я пас.

– Это лошадь такая. С крыльями, – по дсказал я.

– Спасибо, Шульдих. Не знал, что ты такого плохого мнения об уровне моего образования.

– Ты же сам сказал, что почти ничего не помнишь.

– Ахиллесова пята, кануть в Лету, данайцы с дарами,  – ты зачитываешь подряд ещё несколько выражений. – Я не понял. Этот ребёнок так пошутил, что ли?

Я смотрю на часы. Половина первого, и я до сих пор не ужинал.

– Он встанет в шесть, и что-то мне подсказывает... он был вполне серьёзен.

– Да?

– Да, и если он получит «неуд», то мы уже не сможем спросить с него за неуспеваемость, ибо он нас честно предупредил. Так что мы – крайние.

– Яблоко раздора, верность Пенелопы, шкатулка Пандоры, нить Ариадны... Нет, это нереально, я и половины не помню.

«Счастливый», – думаю я. Мне дай бог треть вспомнить. Забираю у тебя листок и утыкаюсь в список:

– Прокрустов о ложе...

– Про Тесея, – комментируешь ты. – Прокруст – это такой мужик, который ноги прохожим отрубал.

– Или вытягивал, – добавляю я, – если ложе было велико.

Ничего не скажешь: поразительная солидарно сть!

– Первая есть. Сколько их там всего?

– Пятьдесят.

– Да... Одна погоды не сделает.

Я это тоже понимаю, но опозориться перед мелким как-то не хочется.

– Начнём?.. – вздыхаешь ты.

Мы вооружаемся всем необходимым и приступаем.

Кануть в Лету, воды Стикса, уши Мидаса, золотое руно, флейта Пана, крылья Икара, колесница Гелиоса, меч Немезиды, крылатые сандалии, дельфийский оракул...

Короче , к пяти часам утра их остается всего три.

– Ну, – ты снимаешь очки и трешь переносицу, –  что там ещё?

– Яблоки Гесперид, узы Гименея и талантовы луки...

– Какие луки? – ты так удивляешься, что, похоже, даже просыпаешься.

– Та-лан-то-вы, – по слогам повторяю я.

– А такие есть?

– Откуда я знаю? Я вообще уже ни в чём не уверен. Столько нового, и всё за одну ночь. Кстати, о времени... – стрелки часов показывают пятнадцать минут шестого, – ...уже можно завтракать.

– Ладно, выкинь эти «луки», а про узы Гименея я, кажется, нашё л, – выдыхаешь ты, показывая мне место в книге.

– Вычёркиваем, – уже без энтузи азма отвечаю я, забирая у тебя фолиант. Моя очередь.

«Яблоки Гесперид, Яблоки Гесперид... Стоп! Как я мог забыть?!» Пальцы нетерпеливо перебирают страницы, и я быстро нахожу искомое.

– Пиши, – командую я, и ты послушно стенографируешь. – Всё, – захлопнув том, – на трояк есть, и хватит, – откладываю в сторону.

– А эти самые «луки», – соглашаешься ты, – пусть сам ищет. Сегодня же заплачу за Интернет.

Ты выходишь из-за стола, снимаешь очки, устало трёшь глаза, садишься рядом и обнимаешь меня. Облокачиваюсь на тебя – и понимаю, что вот прямо здесь сейчас и усну.

– Господи, – вздыхаешь ты, – как хорошо... – неразборчивое бормотание служит тебе ответом, – что у нас никогда не будет своих детей.

***

Когда Наги возвращается из школы, тебя ещё нет дома. Ты поехал-таки платить за его Интернет – во избежание повторения инцидента, так сказать. Я только недавно встал после бессонной ночи, и теперь сижу с Эрро на кухне, поглощаю чудесную, приготовленную в микроволновке пиццу.

– Приятного аппетита, – радостно приветствует нас Наги.

«Издевается», – благодушно думаю я, дожёвывая третий кусок.

– Ну как?

– Отлично. Больше сорока двух никто не сделал, а у меня почти все. Вы с Брэдом – такие молодцы!

– О чём это он? – любопытствует Эрро, под вигая ко мне кружку с чаем.

Приходится рассказать о нашей сверхурочной работе...

– Только одна идиома и осталась...

– Дай я поп робую, – интересуется берсерк.

– Талантовы луки.

– Чего?

Я повторяю медленно. Наги утвердительно кивает головой.

Берсерк внимательно смотрит на меня, потом переводит взгляд на Наоэ – и снова на меня.

– Ты хотел сказать «танталовы муки», Шульдих?

Я чуть не давлюсь.

– У нас преподаватель англичанин. Говорит с акцентом, – начинает оправдываться мелкий.

– Значит, танталовы муки... страх, голод и жажда, – зловеще шиплю я.

– Именно, – радуется Эрр о.

– Наоэ, а чья там вчера была очередь сходить в магазин?

Парень моментально сникает.

– Моя.

– Вот и марш! А то ты у меня сейчас на себе испытаешь, что такое танталовы муки, сизифов труд и прокрустово ложе в придачу! 


End file.
